Die Sache mit Jenna
Die Sache mit Jenna ist die zweite Folge der ersten Staffel und zweite Folge von Pretty Little Liars, deren deutschsprachige Erstausstrahlung am 15. Mai 2012 gesendet wurde. Inhalt Die vier Mädchen sitzen in ihrem Stammlokal und reden über die belästigenden Nachrichten von "A". Doch nun müssen sich Aria, Emily, Hanna und Spencer mit einem schrecklichen Vorfall aus der Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen, als die erblindete Jenna Marshall nach Rosewood an ihre Schule zurückkehrt. Zudem werden sie von Detective Wilden mit neuen Fragen zu der Nacht aufgeworfen, in der Alison spurlos verschwunden ist. Handlung thumb|left|Die Mädchen besprechen ihre GeheimnisseDie vier Mädchen sitzen in einem Restaurant, dem Apple Rose Grille, und diskutieren über die erhaltenen Nachrichten von "A", sowie das Verschwinden von Alison. Außerdem reden sie darüber, was passieren würde, wenn "Die Jenna-Sache" enthüllt werden wird, doch Spencer glaubt, dass niemand die Wahrheit über dieses sorgsam behütete Geheimnis kennt. Hanna schüttet etwas aus einem kleinen Behälter in ihr Getränk und sagt zu ihren Freundinnen, dass eine Medizin sei. Spencer erzählt den Mädchen, was Alison ihr anvertraut hatte: Sie hatte in diesem einen älteren Jungen kennengelernt, der aber eine Freundin hatte. Jedoch hat Alison ihr nie erzählt, wer dieser Junge war. Die vier Freundinnen zucken zusammen, als einen das Klopfen eines Spazierstocks hören. Es ist die erblindete Jenna Marshall. Leise stehen sie auf und verlassen das Restaurant. thumbDer nächste Morgen. Ashley und Hanna machen sich in der Küche für den Tag fertig, als Detective Darren Wilden's Gesicht in den Nachrichten zu sehen und er etwas über den Befund von Alison's Leiche erzählt. Prompt schaltet Ashley den Fernseher aus. Sie fragt ihre Tochter, ob sie heute in die Schule gehen könnte. Hanna nickt und ihre Mutter erzählt ihr, dass sie keine Nachrichten mehr sehen kann. Hanna entschuldigt dafür, dass sie bei der Polizei waren, aber Ashley versichert ihr, dass sie Detective nicht mehr wiedersehen. thumb|leftWährend dem Frühstück bei den Montgomery's, erzählt Ella Aria, wie schockiert sie war, als sie Hanna auf Alison's Beerdigung gesehen und wie sie sich seit dem Vorjahr so verändert hat. Gerade eilt Byron in die Küche und sagt, dass er keine Zeit zum Frühstücken habe und das er schon spät dran sei; jetzt, wo er aus dem Sabbatical zurück ist und eine Menge Nachholbedarf hat. Aria meint, dass die Bedürfnisse der Familie vorgehen sollten und sie verlässt das Haus. Ella fragt Byron, warum sie sich momentan nicht so gut verstehen. Byron sagt, das es ein Teenager ist und sie immer launisch und unberechenbar sind. thumbEmily's Gefühle für ihre neue Nachbarin Maya werden tiefgründiger, als die beiden sich vor Emily's Haus auf ihrer Veranda treffen. Maya flirtet offensichtlich mit Emily und Emily fragt sie, ob sie etwas zu trinken haben möchte. Doch Maya möchte lieber aus ihrem Becher etwas trinken. Sie entschuldigt sich, dass sie nicht auf der Beerdigung von Alison war, um sie zu unterstützen, aber Emily versteht Maya voll. Maya fällt es schwer in Alison's Haus zu leben, da immer wieder alte Sachen von ihr auftauchen. Gerade als die beiden sich umarmen, kommt Emily's Mutter Pam nach Hause. Pam ist verblüfft, als Maya sie, zur Begrüßung, umarmt. Maya erzählt Pam, dass sie im alten Haus der DiLaurentis' wohnt, wo man auch Alison's Leiche gefunden hat. Pam schlägt den beiden vor, dass Maya für eine Weile bei ihnen übernachten könnte. Beide finden diese Idee gut. thumb|leftMaya und Emily gehen zu Spencer, die außerhalb Feldhockey übt. Sie trifft Maya, die ihr erzählt, dass sie im Haus von Alison und das sie Alison als "totes Mädchen" bezeichnet. Sie laden Spencer ein, sich ihnen für einen Kaffee anzuschließen, aber sie möchte lieber das Training zu ende machen. thumbIn der Schule macht sich Aria auf den Weg zu ihrem Englischlehrer. Sie trifft Ezra auf dem Flur und bittet ihn um eine Genehmigung für den Austritt aus seiner Klasse. Er bittet sie in sein Klassenzimmer, um mit ihr unter vier Augen zu sprechen und ihr das auszureden. Aria kann jedoch nicht ihre Gefühle unterdrücken und ihn nicht einfach Mr. Fitz nennen. Ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als das Formular zu unterschreiben. thumb|left|Ben an Emily's SpindIn der Zwischenzeit stehen Hanna und Mona plaudernd in der Nähe ihrer Schließfächer, als Mona Sean entdeckt. Hanna sagt Mona, dass sie sie später sieht. Emily ist an ihrem Spind, als Ben auftaucht und sie versucht zu küssen. Sie ist erschrocken. Er fragt sie, ob die Verabredung mit ihr noch stünde, aber sie erzählt ihm, dass Maya für ein paar Tage bei übernachtet und Ben scheint es in Ordnung zu finden. Emily sieht Maya, die am anderen Ende des Flurs steht, sehnsüchtig an. thumb|Darren verhört sieDurch eine Lautsprecher-Ansage werden Aria, Emily, Hanna und Spencer aufgefordert, ins Sekretariat zu kommen. Die Mädchen geraten leicht in Panik, als sie eine SMS von "A" erhalten. Im Büro fragt Darren Wilden die Mädchen über Alison DiLaurentis' Verschwinden. Die Überprüfungen ihrer Geschichten, betrachtet er mit großer Skepsis. Die Mädchen antworten einstimmig, doch er ist sicher, dass sie lügen und behauptet, dass sie alles einstudiert hätten. thumb|left|Jenna und die Mädchen beim MittagessenDie Vier sitzen beim Mittagessen in der Cafeteria und diskutieren darüber, dass ihre Lügen sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnten. Sie versuchen zu rationalisieren, dass das Geheimnis, in dem sie sich verstecken, in keiner Weise zu dem Mord an Ali steht. Aber zur gleichen Zeit ist das Geheimnis enthüllt, dass Ali Feinde hatte - Menschen, die sich potenziell gewünscht haben, sie verletzen zu können. Auf einmal kommt Jenna in die Cafeteria. Der Klang ihres Spazierstocks ist unverkennbar. Aria lädt sie ein, sich an ihren Tisch zu setzen. Jenna meint, dass sie auf Alison's Platz sitzen würde, doch Emily sagt, dass es nicht mehr ihr Tisch sei. Jenna bemerkt die Totenstille der Mädchen und sagt, dass es früher, als Alison noch da war, nicht so still war. Man sieht eine Rückblende der Mädchen. thumb|"Die Jenna-Sache"In der Rückblende wird gezeigt, dass die Mädchen eines Nachts bei Emily zu Hause, ein paar Kleider anprobierten und Alison glaubte, dass jemand sie ausspionierte. Sie hatte Toby Cavanaugh in Verdacht. Unmittelbar danach, waren die Mädchen auf dem Weg zur Garage von Toby. Alison's Plan war, ein Stinkbombe in eben diese zu werfen, um ihn eine Lektion zu erteilen. Emily und Aria wollten sie davon abhalten, doch Alison war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Toby eine Lektion brauchte. Sie öffnete die Tür der Garage und warf die Stinkbombe hinein. Der Scherz ging jedoch schrecklich schief, denn erst, nachdem die Garage in Brand geriet, sah Alison, dass jemand - Jenna - drinnen war. Das Ergebnis: Jenna erblindete und Alison sorgte dafür, dass Toby die Schuld auf sich nahm. Allerdings hatte Alison ihn mit etwas erpresst, dass sie wusste, aber was war nicht klar. Spencer wusste von der Erpressung. thumb|leftDie Handys der vier Freundinnen klingeln auf einmal und Jenna nimmt Spencer's und fragt sie, ob es ihres wäre und sie nicht ran gehen würde. Natürlich ist es eine Nachricht von "A" und lässt die Mädchen wissen, dass er/sie weiß wer schuld hat. thumb|VerstohlenKurz nachdem es zur nächsten Stunde klingelt, kommt Mona verspätet in die Klasse und ruft ahnungslos "Mr. Fritz" anstatt Mr. Fitz, zu jedermanns Vergnügen. Als nächstes kommt Aria in die Klasse und gibt die Genehmigung zum Klassenwechsel, wo "Abgelehnt" drauf steht, bei ihm ab. Sie vermeidet den Blickkontakt mit ihm so lange sie kann. Schließlich, nachdem sie sich setzt, sieht sie ihn wieder an und gibt ihm ein halbes Lächeln. thumb|left|Hanna hat Sean's Warten sattWährend Sean und Hanna bei ihr zu Hause sitzen und Hausaufgaben machen, hat Hanna andere Dinge. Sie füllt Sean's Getränk auf und beginnt ihn zärtlich zu streicheln und küssen, doch Sean widersteht ihr und bewegt sich so viel wie möglich. Frustriert setzt sich Hanna hin und fragt ihn, ob er sie noch liebt oder ob er sie nur als eine Freundin sieht. Er antwortet mit "Ja" und küsst sie auf die Lippen. Da Hanna ihre Jungfräulichkeit verlieren möchte, ist sie in einer Sackgasse mit Sean, wegen seiner religiösen Überzeugung, mit dem "ersten Mal" zu warten. Ashley kommt nach Hause und fragt, wie die beiden voran kämen und sagt, dass sie nicht in die Kirche kommen könnten. Sean meint, dass sein Vater es verstehen würde. Auf einmal klingelt es und Darren kommt einer Tüte vom Imbiss. Hanna ist genervt und Sean wird gebeten zu gehen. thumbIn einem Restaurant, im Apple Rose Grille, diskutiert Spencer mit ihrem Vater über das College, dass sie nur Kurse aus Spaß annehmen wolle, doch Peter ist nicht sehr begeistert von ihrem Wunsch. Auch Aria ist im Restaurant und Spencer geht zu ihr hin, um "Hallo" zu ihr zu sagen. Aria sieht Wren und Melissa und Spencer geht wieder zur ihrer Familie an den Tisch. Ein Kellner ist am Tisch und Spencer bestellt ein Wodka Soda, doch Melissa sagt zum Kellner, dass Spencer nur scherzt. Peter und seine älteste Tochter nehmen das gleiche Getränk und Wren nimmt dafür ein Wodka Soda. Nachdem sie alle ihre Getränke haben, bietet Wren Spencer, während Peter und Melissa sich unterhalten, einen Schluck an. thumb|leftSpäter in der Nacht, Maya und Emily liegen zusammen im Bett. Sie schlafen eng aneinander bis sie eine SMS von "A" erhält. "A" lässt Emily wissen, dass er/sie von der angehenden, romantischen Beziehung Bescheid wissen. thumbAm nächsten Tag fährt Ben Emily und Maya in die Schule. Er neckt die Mädchen über ihre "lesbische Pyjama-Party" und fühlt sich bedroht von Emily's Beziehung mit Maya. Er ist sich deutlich unsicher über seine eigene Beziehung mit Emily. Als Maya das Auto verlässt, küsst Emily Ben, um zu beweisen, dass sie ihn liebt und das er keinen Verdacht schöpft. Ein paar Freunde von Ben klopfen gegen die Motorhaube seines Wagens und rufen ihn. Emily steigt aus dem Auto aus. Ben's Freunde machen abfällige Bemerkungen und gerade in dem Moment kommt Hanna zu ihr. Sie begleitet ihre Freundin zur Schule. thumb|"Setzen Sie sich doch zu uns"Später am Rosewood Movie Theater. Aria steht vor dem Kino, um sich den Film "It Happened One Night" anzusehen. Auf einmal kommt ein lässig gekleideter Mann - Ezra - auf sie zu und ruft sie. Bevor Aria etwas zu ihm sagen, steht auch schon Ella neben ihnen; "Mr. Fitz". Aria stellt ihn ihrer Mutter vor. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Ezra aus dem gleichen Grund wie sie hier sind. Er nennt ihn einer seiner Favoriten und Ella weist darauf hin, dass es auch ein Favorit von Aria's ist. Ella erzählt, dass es Aria viel über ihn erzählt hat, nur nicht wir jung er noch ist. Als Ezra in den fast leeren Kinosaal kommt, bittet Ella ihn sich bei ihnen einen Platz zu suchen. Er nimmt das Angebot an und setzt sich neben Aria. thumb|left|Emily glaubt, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmtZu Hause versucht Emily mit ihrer Mutter über ihre Gefühle und ihre Sexualität zu sprechen. Sie versteht die Unsicherheit ihrer Tochter, da sie eine gute Freundin verloren hat. Sie schlägt vor, dass Emily und die anderen Mädchen sich gemeinsam von Alison verabschieden, in gedenken an sie. thumb|Wren flirtet mit SpencerIn dieser Nacht lernt Spencer für einen Latein-Test für Studium, als Wren unerwartet in ihr Zimmer kommt. Er fragt sie, ober er sie massieren soll, aber Spencer lehnt ab. Die beiden reden über persönliche Dinge als sie anfangen sich zu küssen. Melissa kommt am Zimmer ihrer Schwester vorbei und sieht in einem Spiegel, wie sie sich küssen. Am nächsten Morgen wacht Spencer auf und hört etwas von draußen. Vom Schlafzimmerfenster aus sieht sie, wie Wren seine Sachen aus der Scheune trägt. thumb|leftSpäter. Hanna und Mona kommen mit Einkaufstüten aus der Mall ins Parkhaus. Die beiden reden über die gekauften Sachen und sehen Darren an seinem Wagen stehen. Mona erklärt, dass sie keine Angst haben muss, da sie alles bezahlt haben. Hanna geht zu Darren und fragt ihn, ob er ihr nachspioniert. Er sagt, dass er nur sein Job macht. Sie sagt zu ihm, dass sie das Geld für die gestohlene Sonnenbrille zurückzahlen wird und das er ihre Mutter in Ruhe lassen soll. Doch Darren ist nicht aus diesem Grund gekommen, denn er glaubt, dass Hanna und ihre Freundinnen wissen wer Alison's Mörder ist und sie ihn nur schützen wollen. Hanna ist schockiert und sprachlos. thumbEtwas später fängt es an in Rosewood zu regnen und Aria, die gekränkt ist, geht mit einem Kaffee in der Hand nach Hause. Ezra fährt an ihr vorbei; die beiden haben Augenkontakt, doch er fährt weiter. Auf einmal hält er langsam an öffnet die Beifahrertür. Er bittet sie ins Auto zusteigen. Einige spannende Momente später, fangen sie an sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. thumb|leftEmily sitzt in einem Restaurant und denkt nach, dabei schaut sie auf ihr Armband. In einer Rückblende sieht man, wie Alison, nach der Jenna-Sache, ihren Freundinnen Freundschaftsarmbänder gekauft hat. Alison hatte sie ihnen im selben Restaurant geschenkt, wo Emily sitzt. Zu dieser Zeit, bat Ali sie, ihr ihr Armband fest zu binden. thumb|"A" weiß BescheidAls Aria lächelnd nach Hause kommt, sitzt ihr Vater alleine im Wohnzimmer. Er spricht sie darauf an, dass er ernsthaft mit seiner Tochter reden möchte. Ella scheint zu wissen, dass etwas im Busch ist. Er fragt sie ob sein Geheimnis über seine Affäre noch sicher bei ihr, da er immer noch Kontakt zu ihr hat, weil sie ebenfalls auf dem Hollis College unterrichtet. Ella und Mike kommen mit Essen vom Chinesen nach Hause. Aria geht nach oben, um sich etwas trockenes anzuziehen. Sie schaut zurück auf ihre Familie, die zusammen im Wohnzimmer sitzt, als eine Nachricht von "A" erhält. "A" droht, dass ihre Affäre nicht länger ein Geheimnis bleiben kann. thumb|left|Jenna versendet eine Nachricht!Nach dem regen, geht Spencer joggen, vermutlich die Probleme in ihrer Familie zu vergessen. Plötzlich sieht sie Jenna Marshall auf einer Parkband sitzen, in der einen Hand ein Handy für Blinde und versendet eine SMS. Sie dreht sich nach Spencer um, so als ob Jenna sie sehen würde. Ist Jenna "A"? Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Lucy Hale als Aria Montgomery * Shay Mitchell als Emily Fields * Ashley Benson als Hanna Marin * Troia Bellisario als Spencer Hastings * Ian Harding als Ezra Fitz * Sasha Pieterse als Alison DiLaurentis * Laura Leighton als Ashley Marin * Chad Lowe als Byron Montgomery Nebendarsteller * Janel Parrish als Mona Vanderwaal * Tammin Sursok als Jenna Marshall * Cody Allen Christian als Mike Montgomery * Bryce Johnson als Darren Wilden * Julian Morris als Dr. Wren Kingston * Nia Peeples als Pam Fields * Nolan North als Peter Hastings * Steven Krueger als Ben Coogan * Chuck Hittinger als Sean Ackard Gastdarsteller * Ruben Dario als Kellner * J. D. Phillips als Schotte #1 * Carey James II. als Schotte #2 * Kimee Balmilero als Beth Soundtrack *"Crazy" von Katie Herzig '(Die Mädchen sind nach der Beerdigung beim Abendessen) *"What I Like" von '''Jackie James '(Spencer spielt Feldhockey) *"Falling for the First Time" von 'Jules Larson '(Montage von vielen Zeichen) *"Avalanche" von '''Josephine *"Jack and Jill" von Katie Herzig* '(Hanna und Sean machen Hausaufgaben) *"After All" von '''Ben Rector '(Spencer's Dad ignoriert sie) *"Remember" von 'Kari Kimmel '(Spencer hat ein Abendessen Dad, Melissa und Wren) *"2012" von '''Evolove (Ben fährt Emily und Maya zur Schule) *"Fresh Pair Of Eyes" von Brooke Waggoner* '(Ezra nimmt Aria im Regen mit) *"Supabeat" von '''Sweet 17 '(Spencer sieht Jenna beim SMS) Nachrichten von "A" '''An Aria, Emily, Hanna und Spencer (Handy) Erwartet eure Hinrichtung... -A An Aria, Emily, Hanna und Spencer (Handy) Wenn sie nur sehen könnte, wie schuldig ihr ausseht... -A An Emily (Handy) Hast du ein Gutenachtkuss bekommen? Hier ist einer von mir: Kuss... -A An Aria (Handy) Wenn Schülerinnen Lehrer küssen, wird jemand verletzt. Das ist ein Versprechen, das ich halten werde... -A Galerie Mehr Bilder können hier gefunden werden. DSmJ7.jpg DSmJ8.jpg DSmJ9.jpg Die sache mit jenna.png Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode